


I'm Glad I Got to be Your Rain-mate, for the Evening

by dudeihavenoaccent



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- Library, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeihavenoaccent/pseuds/dudeihavenoaccent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing outside the library in the rain while waiting for the bus, Lindsay's all dry and warm under the protection of her umbrella. While waiting, she notices a boy about her age with square-frame glasses and auburn curls freezing in the downpour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad I Got to be Your Rain-mate, for the Evening

The thick rain pounded the sidewalk coating the concrete in a glistening dark grey. Streetlamps illuminated the walkway, little groves of shadows kissing the points in between them. There was a fluorescent light in the entrance hall of the library and it and it illuminated the expanse.

In front of the glass doors of the library and to the left of a puddle as large as the Red Sea, a pair of the most colourful rain boots to ever grace the stone they stood upon tapped the ground in a joyful pitter patter. At the neck of the rain boots, soft, red legs of an unknown fabric extended towards the sky. They met the vanilla of a warm coat, right arm slightly extended to grip at a floral print umbrella.

Nodding to her music and dancing lightly in the rain, Lindsay waited for the bus to pick her up from the downtown library so that she might escape into temporary warmth on the journey home. Her stained-glass red hair was heavy around her face, damp from the brief excursion in the rain before she unsheathed her umbrella. A small smile danced on her animated, pale face, under her eyes which were half closed in a content comatose.  
A small, tight smile danced on her pale face, her eyes half closed in appreciation

Song blurred the sound of the opening door behind her.

Clad in navy blue armour and a pair of square frame glasses, a young man exited the library. He wore dark grey jeans and a black hoodie underneath his coat. His black converse were embellished with gold images of the Triforce of Courage- hope for the advertised effect emanated from the designs. Auburn curls breathed fresh air from under the confines of his black beanie. 

In her peripheral vision, Lindsay caught sight of a figure standing to the right of her. She turned to examine them more closely.

A young man around her age who allowed himself to be swallowed by the intensifying rain. His hands were stuffed into his coat pockets and he was shivering slightly.

“Hey, are you okay? You can share my umbrella with me, if you want,” Lindsay offered with a half smile, “I don't mind.”

Taken aback, he retreated a quarter step back, surprised by the sweet song voice which intruded the constant pounding of the rain, his soundtrack of the evening.

“Oh, uh.. no, that's okay, haha, don't worry..” There was reluctance in his voice.

Lindsay became determined.

“Oh please, you can't stand out here in this rain, you'll get sick!” She said, with mock exasperation. 

The boy grew increasingly more willing, yet was still limited by his passive hesitance.

“You don't have a very big umbrella, I just don't want to put you out...” he breathed, unknowing in his voice.

Lindsay smiled in a welcoming manner

"It's no problem,” she replied.

She approached him slowly and came to stand directly in front of him, so that only the fog of their breath in the evening's cold was able to slip past their figures. He reddened with embarrassment; she introduced herself.

“I'm Lindsay, by the way,” she said, newfound blush encroaching on her cheeks.

The boy averted his gaze from her soft eyes.

“I'm, uh, I'm Michael,” he told her.

Before she was able to extend niceties, he spoke again.

“I'm glad that you were out here tonight... I was worried I'd be standing alone in the rain all night until the bus came...” he spat into the air between them with a genuine tone.

Lindsay was mildly shocked at his directness but pleased nonetheless.

“I'm glad I got be your rain-mate, for the evening.”

The fluorescent lights of the library shone through the glass doors of the building illuminating the sidewalk on which two figures stood, protected from the rain by an umbrella with a floral design; the shadows grew longer as the day faded into evening, their silhouettes drawing them together as if touched by evening's kiss.

The two figures faded into the rain.


End file.
